bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Patching Things Up
March 15, 2017 March 16, 2017 March 25, 2017 March 26, 2017 April 20, 2017 May 2, 2017 May 2, 2017 May 5, 2017 May 20, 2017 June 9, 2017 September 22, 2017 April 2, 2018 October 18, 2018}} |next = "Cheater by the Dozen" |image = Patching Things Up.png |viewers = 1.75 million}} "Patching Things Up" is the tenth episode of the second season and the sixty-second episode of The Loud House. Plot Lana and Lola try out for Bluebell Scouts, but they soon discover that one of them might be better-suited for it than the other. Synopsis Lana and Lola are excited today, because it's the day they get a chance to become official Bluebell Scouts together. To help motivate each other, they give each other their lucky charms (for Lana: Lola's princess wand, for Lola: Lana's sink plunger). As the two prepare to head off, they run into Lincoln and Clyde with smiles on their faces. They want to come in order to get their hands on some of the Bluebell's famous cookies, under the guise that they want to support them. However, Lana and Lola see through this, and leave while they boys' minds are wrapped around the thought of cookies. At Camp Blue Bell, the Scout Leader tells the girls that in order for them to become Bluebell Scouts, they need to earn five patches, which Lana and Lola see as a simple task. The first patch assigned is the Wilderness Protection patch, which requires them to pick up trash on a hiking trail. As they hike, Lana has no problem picking up the trash, while Lola has a panic attack at the garbage she has to pick up. As a result, Lana wins the patch, and Lola fails miserably. Behind a shrub, Lincoln and Clyde look around trying to find the cookies, but are unsuccessful in doing so. The next badge is the Car Care patch, which requires them to fix a tire on the bus. Lana manages to fix up the bus, allowing her to win the badge, and Lola fails again due to suggesting a car mechanic instead of doing the work herself. The next patch is the Rod & Reel patch, which requires catching a fish. However, to do so, they must use a worm as bait, causing Lola to immediately get sick, and throw up in a tote bag. As Lana and Lola leave, Lincoln and Clyde suspect that the tote bag on the table has the cookies. However, after sticking his face in the bag, Lincoln realizes there are no cookies in the bag, but Lola's barf. Next up is the Primitive Survival patch, which requires them to dig a latrine. Confused, Lola asks Lana what a latrine is. Lana eagerly tells her it's a hole you go to the bathroom in. This causes Lola to scream in sheer horror. By now, Lana has four patches, while Lola doesn't have any. Lola tells her twin that she's trying her best, but because of the unorthodox activities that are involved, she can't do it. The next patch is the Fashion Forecast patch, causing Lola to gasp in bewilderment. Lola manages to excel in earning the badge, but Lana doesn't. As they leave, Lincoln and Clyde think that the Scout Leader had them on her all along in her backpack, so they begin to follow her. The next patch is the Music Makers patch, which requires singing the Bluebell song. Lola manages to sing the song really well, but Lana sings it off-key, with the wrong lyrics, and does an armpit solo. Next is the Sewing Smarts patch, which requires making a sit-upon. Lola succeeds in making one, but Lana doesn't make one due to her always using her butt as her sit-upon. After that is the Fitness Fun patch, which is just some aerobic exercise. While the girls are doing this, Lincoln and Clyde steal the Scout Leader's backpack, hoping to get the cookies, but when they open it, it's revealed to be nothing but blank sashes. At that moment, Lana, who couldn't keep up, causes the girls to fall over, which leads to the stage they're on to collapse. The Scout Leader sees the boys, and swiftly boots them out of the campgrounds. With each of the girls having four patches, the Scout Leader tells the girls that the last badge is a mystery, and that the envelope they were given will be their mystery task. After getting their envelopes, Lana and Lola get into an argument, causing them to say that they don't want to be Bluebell Scouts together. Lola's task is to build a fancy tea party, and Lana's task is to set up a cozy campsite. As they dig through their backpacks, the twins find the lucky charms they gave to each other, causing them to get an idea. When the Scout Leader checks up on Lola, Lola displays some un-girlish attitudes by drinking out of the kettle, yanking the tablecloth, and making fart sounds with her armpits. When the Scout Leader checks up on Lana, Lana lazily gives her a business card for a motel. Because of this, the Scout Leader informs the two that they have failed. When the twins realize they deliberately failed due to the lucky charms they were given, they admit to each other that they wanted to be Bluebell Scouts together. The Scout Leader, tearing up at how the two love each other very much, gives them both their fifth and final patch: the Faithful Friendship patch. As a result, both Lana and Lola become official Bluebell Scouts. Lana and Lola then leave the camp, carrying boxes. They say that if they sell all of what's in the boxes, they'll get their sixth patch. At that moment, Lincoln and Clyde jump out of a shrub, believing it to be the cookies. After giving the two a handful of their money, they realize that the boxes are actually filled with reduced sodium kale puffs instead of cookies, due to the new Bluebell healthy eating initiative. When the twins inform the boys that all sales are final, Lincoln and Clyde scream out "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" in despair. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Secretary *Caleel Harris as Clyde *April Stewart as Scout Leader The other girls at the camp have no lines in this episode. Music Trivia *This episode marks the official debut of Lana and Lola as Bluebell Scouts. *The Bluebells have an official song. These are the lyrics: ::We are the Bluebells ::Loyal, kind, and true-bells ::A better friend you'll never know! *This is the last episode until "Tripped!", to be directed by both Chris Savino and Kyle Marshall. **This is the first episode that Kyle Marshall co-directed, but didn't storyboard. *Known Bluebell patches: **Wilderness Protection **Car Care **Rod & Reel **Primitive Survival **Fashion Forecast **Music Makers **Sewing Smarts **Fitness Fun **Faithful Friendship *When the Scout Leader wanted to see Lola change a tire, there's a rock with the words "Chris ♥ Beth" engraved on it. This is a reference to Chris Savino and his wife, who is named Bethany. *'Irony': The "Low-Sodium" Kale Puffs given to Lincoln and Clyde by the twins have 2000 calories. References *''Patching Things Up'' - The title of this episode is a phrase which means to try and make amends with someone. *'' '' - The joke of Lincoln and Clyde producing a waterfall of drool is similar to Mr. Krabs doing the same action in the episode "One Krabs Trash". *'' '' - The term "Bluebell" could be a reference to this ice cream manufacturer based in Brenham, Texas. Errors *While picking up trash, Lola has a seemingly full bag of trash. But when Lana gets her patch, she claims that she only picked up a solitary pop can. *In the Brazilian dub, the toasted coconut crunchies doesn't have a direct translation. Running Gags *The Scout Leader speaking in a cutesy dialect ("Sister wister", "Cutie patootie", "Icky sticky", etc.) *Lincoln and Clyde trying unsuccessfully to find the Bluebell Scout cookies. *One of the Loud twins succeeding at a task, while the other twin fails at the same task. Clip The Loud House Trashtastic Nickelodeon UK es:Ganando Parches pl:Sprawność sióstr ru:Нашивки и печеньки tl:Patching Things Up